


Attention

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: For a seamonkeys writing prompt, could we get Neptune being jealous over the amount of attention Blake gets from Sun? Because Neptune like. Wishes Sun would give him a lot of attention and it probably leads to a confession of some sort? I think it'd be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome as always

When Neptune first arrived in Vale he thought Sun would be spending all his time with him, and he was half right. Sun dragged him along on even to crazy plans he shouldn’t have been involved with, but Sun’s attention was somewhere else.

Neptune was first clued in on this when Sun started talking about his new friends. Sure he told him about how Ruby has a super awesome dangerous weapon, and how Weiss is the heiress to the Shnee Dust Company, and that Yang is to be feared when angry, but he couldn’t stop himself from going on and on about Blake.

Now Neptune didn’t have a problem with Blake at the time, she was nice and quiet and they had a shared love of reading, but right now Neptune wants Sun’s attention. He was going to ask the monkey faunus to see this new movie with him, but before he even got to ask he saw him excitedly talking to Blake about the upcoming tournament.

So Neptune being the mature person he is storms off to the library to sulk. He’s just minding his own business reading a book about faunus throughout history, when a large group of people have suddenly surrounded his table.

“Um, do you guys need something?”

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and all of team JNPR are giving him really concerned looks. The blue haired boy puts his book down; worried that something bad has happened.

“Dude, are you okay?” Yang speaks up first sitting directly across from Neptune.

Is it really that obvious he misses Sun? “Uh... yeah I’m good.”

“You’re lying!” Nora exclaims, getting a glare from the librarian.

“I’m fine I swear!” Neptune hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels.

“You look like someone kicked your puppy.” Weiss states bluntly.

“Did you lose your weapon?” Ruby looks distraught at the idea.

“Did you run into Cardin?” Jaune quickly looks around making sure the boy in question isn’t around.

“Did someone eat all of your favourite food?” Ren asks quietly, side eyeing Nora.

Neptune can’t believe these people care so much about him. They’ve barely known him for a month and they already get worried when he sulks. He wants to tell them he’s just being a stupid jealous friend, but he’s not sure how to explain that.

“No no, none of that. I’m fine guys really.”

No one seems to believe him; they all take a seat at the table looking ready for an intervention. But then Pyrrha speaks up.

“Do you love someone?”

The table goes silent awaiting his response, and Neptune’s not honestly sure he knows himself. He’s told Sun on many occasions he’s loved him, but that’s just what friends do.  Neptune knows the question isn’t about platonic love, and suddenly he doubts himself. Does he love Sun? Is that why he’s jealous?

“I...uh-“

“He hesitated!” Nora looks too excited for her own good.

“Who is it?” Yang looks genuinely interested.

“Are they here?” Weiss looks hopeful.

Neptune sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “They’re not here.”

Everyone sits back in their chairs clearly mentally scrolling through everyone who isn’t in the current group of friends.

“You like Blake?” Ruby has the most adorably confused look on her face.

Everyone stares at Ruby with a sense of wonder, because obviously Neptune isn’t in love with Blake.

Neptune sighs and decides to admit it to himself and everyone else. “I’m in love with Sun. Okay? Happy now?”

Everyone gasps, but a loud thud and clattering of books from behind Neptune draws their attention. The blue haired boy spins around confused and stares in horror at the monkey faunus sprawled across the floor.

“Oh would you look at the time?” Jaune checks his wrist not containing a watch, and drags everyone out of the library.

Neptune stands up and pulls Sun to his feet. The taller boy starts putting books back on the shelves avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

“So, what do you love the most about me?” Sun’s smirk is audible.

Neptune sighs. “Don’t humour me. I know you’re trying to woo Blake.”

Sun giggles and hugs Neptune from behind, resting his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“I’m not trying to woo her. I’m just excited to hang out with another faunus.”

Neptune stills at the intimacy of Sun’s hug. After processing what Sun has said Neptune realises Sun is flirting with him.

“So who are you trying to woo?”

Sun giggles. “Oh you know just this attractive boy who can’t dance to save his life.”

“Sounds like a catch to me.” Neptune grins turning around in Sun’s hug to face him.

“Oh he is. But he’s also the biggest nerd I know.”

Before Neptune can protest that accusation Sun is kissing away any and all of his thoughts. Neptune smiles into the kiss leaning back to grin down at Sun.

“Finally. He wouldn’t shut up about you.” Blake smirks at them from around the corner of the bookshelf.

“Oh really?” Neptune can’t help the smug smile that paints itself on his face.

Sun blushes lightly. “Well gotta talk about what’s hot right now, am I right?”


End file.
